Just Kidding!
by Medra
Summary: A game of matchmaker


_"But if I did… What would you have me do?"_

One small sentence that somehow managed to occupy Ryan's mind the rest of the week. Did Chad seriously have to ask that? Did he not _realise_ the effect it would have on his new friend?

The baseball game had been amazing in itself, but Ryan had practically performed a dance of joy when Chad had cornered him after the game, insisting they swap clothes for the picnic afterwards. It's what friends did, Chad explained. Ryan, unused to the concept of friends outside of his sister and her hanger-ons, did not think twice about it. Okay, so maybe he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the clothes for a moment. And maybe he briefly wondered why he never saw Troy and Chad wearing each other's outfits. Then he gave himself a mental kick for noticing the differences in their wardrobes. All bad fashion taste was supposed to merge together in his mind. He pushed away the thought that Chad made bad fashion WORK though. Though he looked even better in Ryan's clothes, the thespian decided.

Maybe Chad liked him after all. As a friend though. Only as a friend. Ryan knew better than to get his hopes up. Still, Ryan found himself smiling a lot more in the week following the baseball game. He had friends. Not just friends though. He had a Chad.

* * *

"Hey!" Chad's sneakers squeaked as he skidded to a stop, earning him a glare from Jason who was mopping. Chad glanced down to see the black track marks on the sparkling floor.

"Sorry man." Chad gave Jason an apologetic smile.

"Chad! Wait!" Martha's voice luckily reached him as he was leaving the kitchen.

He quickly shoved his time slip in the clock and turned, glad he would not have to hear Fulton's voice about consorting while on the clock. "Sup Martha?"

The girl rare talked to him besides the occasional chatter in the kitchen, sharing disgusts and such. Martha looked oddly sheepish for a moment, her white shoes tracing on the floor. Funny, he never figured her for the shy type. "You're friends with Ryan, right?"

Friends? Ryan? Chad smirked, thinking of the theatre boy in his own baseball shirt and cap. It had fit him well. "Yeah, I guess. Why? What's up?" He gave her a head nod, signaling for her to get to the point soon.

They were supposed to be working on the talent show in ten minutes. The way Martha was acting, he was pretty sure they'd be late. Though if they were late at least Ryan would maybe do his Ms. Darbus impression again. _"Actors MUST be on time."_ Ryan somehow managed to get even the pitch of her voice right. It made Chad laugh every time.

"Chad?" Chad's smile faltered for a moment when he realized Martha had said something and he had missed it.

"I'm sorry, what?" He scratched at the back of his hair, acting properly ashamed when he saw Martha's upset look.

"I like Ryan." She repeated.

"I'm sorry. WHAT?" Chad could not believe his ears. Martha had a crush on Ryan? How? Since when? "HOW?"

"Really Chad, it's easy. He's sweet, kind, and a great dancer." She took up a disgusting smile at the last part. Of course. Chad had forgotten he was talking to Ms. Hip-Hop-Nerd.

"I don't think he can dance like that." Chad frowned, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Oh no. He dances everything. He showed me." Martha smiled, head bobbing in assurance. Chad's frown only deepened.

"When?" Did he miss some kind of freakish romance?

"Chad, that's not the point! You have to ask him out for me!"

"WHAT?" Chad's jaw practically dropped. Ask Ryan out? For Martha? But… He was RYAN!

"He's good looking too. Please. Chad, he's the only one who treats me like this." Martha looked so pathetic for a moment Chad knew he would agree. Even if for some reason his stomach was trying to eat itself and his chest seemed too tight. Talk about uncomfortable.

"There are plenty of guys who can treat you like he does." It was said as a last attempt and his heart really wasn't in it. Martha just had to see reason.

"But they aren't Ryan." Martha looked at him pleadingly, taking his hands in some exaggerated girlish emotional thing. It was true. They weren't. Which was why they were perfect for her.

"Right. I'll do what I can." Martha let out an excited shriek, her thick arms wrapping around him in a hug. Sheesh she was easily excited. "But I promise nothing!"

"Oh Chad, you're the best." Martha was positively beaming.

Chad smirked cockily, "I know."

He just hoped Martha was not getting her hopes up. He was almost positive she was not Ryan's type in any way.

* * *

"Hey Ry, got a moment?" The room was emptying out as the last of the Wild Cats went home for the night. They DID have to wake up in the morning. Unlike him, as Chad had been sure to point out. So why was that particular Wild Cat the last in the room? Ryan stared as Martha left the room, giving Chad some kind of meaningful look. Had he missed something?

"Sure Chad, what can I help you with?" Ryan smiled as he unplugged the CD player.

Chad looked oddly nervous as he wiped a layer of sweat on his short sleeve. The shirt was already sweaty enough, Ryan noticed, as the cotton stuck to the boy's chest. Ryan jerked as he realized he had been staring.

Chad didn't seem to notice though. He was busy fidgeting.

"Chad?" Ryan chuckled, raising a delicate blonde eyebrow at the Wild Cat.

"Sorry. It's just…." Was Chad making motions with his hand? Up and down? Side to side? Lower? Sideways again? Was he pretending he was playing BASKETBALL? "Right." The motions stopped.

Ryan lost his smile, giving his new friend a concerned look.

"Okay, I'll do this quick. Somebody likes you."

"What?" Ryan was brought to attention, his heart speeding up.

"Well, there this person that likes you and wants to ask you out. They're afraid to though."

"Oh?" Ryan smiled, barely able to believe what was happening. He leaned back against the wall as he thanked whomever for the chance he was getting. "Are they the shy type then?"

"Well no." Chad was biting at his bottom lip. It was cute. Ryan had never seen the athlete so flustered. "Not normally. They're actually normally pretty out there, you know? Wild and stuff."

Ryan could not believe it. Chad liked him? Guy's guy Chad seriously liked him? "Yes."

"Yes?" Chad's head jerked at the answer. He looked shocked. And crestfallen? "You'll go out with her?"

"Her?" Okay, now Ryan was just lost.

"Yeah. Martha." Chad was laughing, not even trying to hide it. "Dude, who did you think?"

"Nobody." Ryan turned, his eyes looking towards the door.

* * *

For the first time since he got off work Chad was happy and laughing. The shock on Ryan's face had been priceless. Who had he thought? What wasn't hilarious though was the look Ryan was shooting towards the door. Like he was about to flee. Chad was about to reach out to him when Ryan turned, bringing a fake smile up. Chad HATED that smile.

"Tell her I said yes."

"What?" Chad felt like it was his signature word now. What was worse was the familiar sinking in his stomach.

"Tell Martha I'll go out with her." Ryan was giving him an odd look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing man." Chad turned, feeling guilty about… everything. Then he started to feel angrier. He was heading towards the door when Ryan grabbed his wrist, forcing him face the theatre boy and making him the new target for his glare.

"Seriously. What's wrong?" Ryan's expression was pleading and sincere. How could he lie to him? "Tell me. Please."

"I don't want you to." Chad blurted without thinking.

* * *

Ryan could not precisely remember how Chad had ended up under him on the floor. Okay, so maybe he could. It had something to do with absolute joy rising into his chest and the next moment he had thrown himself at Chad. Literally _thrown himself_. Ryan _would_ have apologized if he could. As it was he was having a hard time even breathing as his mouth melded against Chad's. His fingers were tangled into that impossible mane of Chad's in an attempt to bring them closer. Only the need for air had Ryan pulling away.

"Too bad." Chad muttered, causing Ryan to look down at him. Chad liked him looking like this. Ryan's face was flushed and his lips were plump and red from the kissing, parted as the thespian searched for breath.

"What?"

"Martha may need to find somebody else to crush on." Ryan's laugh had Chad reaching up to pull him back down, their lips clumsily finding each other for more kissing. They were definitely not done yet.

* * *

Outside the yoga room Martha stood, her thick frame pressing against the wall as she peaked in the door crack. A smile curled her lips as she watched the two boys tangled in an affectionate embrace. And to think Ms. Darbus had only given her a 'C' in theatre class.


End file.
